Illusion
by nimpluq
Summary: ini... cuma cerita nggak jelas kok... :'D Hunhan feat Chanbaek YAOI Fantasy AU


**Illusion**

Hunhan

Feat

Chanbaek

* * *

Sehun terluka, bukan secara fisik melainkan secara batin, tapi bagaimanapun, ia tidak dapat marah pada dua orang yang amat di sayanginya. Mendapati bahwa orang yang ia anggap sebagai dunianya ternyata tidak diperuntukkan untuknya sejak awal, membuatnya hanya mampu memendam sedih.

Terlintas dalam angannya, jika saja ia tak membawa Chanyeol pada klan mereka maka Baekhyun tidak akan terikat. Itu pemikiran bodoh, karena bagaimanapun mereka akan tetap bertemu baik melalui dirinya ataupun hal lain.

Seekor Alpha merah bertubuh besar menatap wajahnya dengan sedih, tapi Sehun tidak dapat menampilkan ekspresi apapun saat ini, ia tidak bahagia, tapi ia juga tidak dapat marah.

Untuk saat ini, ia tidak dapat bahagia untuk mereka berdua meskipun Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya.

Sehun melirik Baekhyun dan mendapati laki-laki kecil yang menjadi dunianya dulu kini tengah memilin ujung-ujung bajunya risau, bibirnya ia gigit pelan dan matanya berkaca menahan tangis.

Bagi semua orang, ini adalah hal yang mengejutkan.

Belum berapa detik berlalu ketika ia mempertemukan Chanyeol dengan anggota klannya, dan langsung mendapati serigala merah itu terpaku di hadapan Baekhyun. semua orang tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan itu semakin diperjelas pada kemunculan tanda berbentuk burung di lekuk leher Baekhyun. Saat jemari lentik itu meraba kulit leher dibawah telinganya, Sehun tahu ia tak memiliki harapan untuk bersama lelaki itu.

Kini, diantara sunyi dibawah pohon-pohon pinus yang menjulang. Ia mendapati mata semua orang berduka untuk nasib pilunya.

Jantungnya serasa diremas.

Ia memundurkan kakinya, menggeser tumpukan daun yang menutupi tanah.

"aku…" ia berujar ragu "butuh waktu"

Tanpa mengambil bayak waktu, ia berbalik dan berlari kencang menjauhi pemukiman, melewati pinus-pinus yang berjajar, melalui bukit dan membawa langkah kakinya semakin jauh memasuki hutan.

Mengabaikan suara jantungnya yang bertalu membawa luka dan menjejakkan kaki sekuat mungkin untuk menciptakan suara yang lebih keras. Tetapi ketika dadanya terasa semakin menyakitkan, ia mengaum. Melolong pilu memecah sunyi diantara pepohonan.

* * *

Sehun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di bawah bulan, melingkarkan tubuhnya diantara rumput, memandangi danau yang terlihat dari lereng bukit yang kini ia tempati.

Angin malam menerbangkan bulu-bulunya dengan lembut, tapi ia tak dapat tertidur meskipun ia ingin.

Sebenarnya, Sehun sudah curiga bahwa Baekhyun memiliki Alpha. Akan tetapi ketiadaan tanda pada tubuhnya sampai usia 18 membuat Sehun cukup yakin Baekhyun memiliki kondisi sepertinya. Diantara Alpha shape-shifter serigala, hanya Sehun yang tidak memiliki tanda saat usia mereka menginjak 15. Orang-orang berspekulasi kalau mungkin ia tak memiliki imprint. Klan mereka tidak menganggap hal itu secara serius karena Sehun tetap dapat menikah meskipun tanpa hubungan imprint. Ia dapat menjalani hidup seperti manusia biasa yang menemukan pasangannya meskipun tanpa mengimprint seseorang, jadi itu bukan masalah besar. Ketika mereka menemukan Baekhyun yang merupakan Omega memiliki permasalahan yang sama dengannya, Sehun menjadi sangat dekat dengan lelaki itu sampai saat ini.

Kecuali untuk beberapa jam yang lalu, ia merasa seolah-olah Baekhyun telah berkhianat padanya meskipun sebenarnya tidak.

Ah, ia merasa menjadi seseorang yang amat buruk.

Telinganya bergerak ketika menangkap suara langkah, tapi ia hanya melirikkan matanya tanpa berniat menegakkan tubuhnya. Ketika kaki-kaki berbulu merah tampak pada matanya, ia berkedip hanya untuk kembali melihat permukaan danau yang beriak pelan dihadapan mereka.

Chanyeol mendudukkan diri disampingnya, dan hanya berdiam memandang danau. Sehun berdiam tanpa minat, kebingungan untuk merangkai kata, dalam benaknya, mungkin Chanyeol juga sama.

"apa kau marah?" gumamnya pelan.

Sehun berkedip, matanya tak memiliki keinginan untuk melihat objek lain selain pada air danau yang disapu angin, menyebabkan bayang-bayang bulan bergerak terpecah-pecah karena riak.

"tidak..." gumamnya "aku hanya sedang bersedih"

Sejenak, mereka membiarkan sunyi angin mengisi ruang suara. Sehun tahu Chanyeol sedang mengamatinya, mangamati apakah ia sungguh-sungguh atau sedang berbohong. Pertemanan mereka mungkin baru berumur beberapa hari, tapi ikatannya lebih dari itu.

"apa kita masih berteman?"

Sehun mendengus, matanya terpejam dan bibirnya tersungging senyum meskipun tubuhnya tak berminat untuk bergerak sedikitpun.

"pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu"

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian membawa pandangannya pada danau yang terlihat tenang, "hanya bertanya seandainya kau memiliki keinginan untuk menghabisiku"

Ia kembali menatap pada Sehun yang matanya telah terpejam dalam sendu.

"terima kasih…" bisiknya, sembari berdoa dalam hati, semoga sahabatnya dapat segera menemui kebahagiannya, segera.

Kembali, mereka membiarkan angin mengisi sunyi. Memberi pada waktu untuk sedikit menyembuhkan luka.

* * *

Sehun merasa tubuhnya begitu berat seolah otot pada tubuhnya melemah, dia bernafas dengan buruk dan harus menyangga tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada meja disamping kasurnya.

Tubuhnya berkeringat meskipun ia merasa dingin.

Dadanya terasa sakit dan ia tidak tahu kenapa. Setahunya, ia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat pulang tadi malam bersama Chanyeol. Tidak umum bagi seorang shape-shifter untuk dapat mudah sakit hanya karena angin malam, jadi ini pasti karena hal lain.

Ia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, tapi kakinya begitu lemah untuk menyokongnya hingga ia terjatuh dengan suara keras. Mendadak dadanya semakin nyeri dan ia terbatuk dengan disertai darah.

Sehun sedikit lega setelah ada beberapa suara kaki yang terdengar menuju kamarnya. Saat kepalanya tergolek lemah dan matanya memburam, ia dapat mendengar Chanyeol yang berseru begitu pintu terbuka dan segera menyongsongnya diikuti oleh Orangtuanya dan Baekhyun. Tubuhnya diguncang beberapa kali tapi ia benar-benar merasa lemah.

Daintara ambang kesadarannya, ia masih dapat mendengar Ibunya yang berteriak panik dan Baekhyun yang sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

* * *

Sehun tahu ia tengah berada dalam mimpi.

Ini mengenai ingatannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Itu adalah hari pertama ia menjadi murid SHS. Ia sedang berniat pergi ke kelas Baekhyun saat ia berpapasan dengan Luhan. salah satu senior yang paling dihormati di sekolah mereka, bukan hanya karena penampilannya yang manis, tapi juga sopan santun dan kepandaiannya. Sehun tahu Luhan sangat cantik untuk ukuran pria, tapi ia pikir ia tak tertarik pada Luhan meskipun teman satu angkatannya langsung jatuh cinta pada Luhan di pandangan pertama. Sehun pikir mungkin karena ia sudah bersama Baekhyun jadi ia tidak tertarik pada yang lain.

Jadi sekarang, ia cukup bingung mengapa ia justru bertemu dengan pria itu dalam mimpinya.

Ia membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam ketika pada akhirnya mereka berpapasan, persis seperti di ingatannya.

* * *

Hari sudah malam saat Sehun terbangun dalam wujud serigalanya yang berbulu putih-abu. Matanya masih berat dan ia masih merasa buruk. Jika ia terbangun dalam tubuh serigala, berarti kondisi tubuhnya memang sangat lemah.

Sehun pikir mungkin karena suhu tubuhnya yang abnormal, mereka menempatkan Sehun dekat dengan perapian, tubuhnya juga diselimuti oleh beberapa selimut tebal. Ia melihat orang-orang tertidur dengan mengelilinginya. Kedua Orangtuanya bersandar pada satu sama lain diatas sofa, Chanyeol sedang memeluk Baekhyun dan mereka tertidur disampingnya dengan sleeping bag, Alpha mereka-Yunho tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan bersandar pada kaki sofa, dokter Junmyeon tertidur meringkuk di dekat kakinya dan Jisung-adiknya tertidur diatas sofa dengan badan miring kearahnya.

Sehun masih merasa lelah, jadi ia berusaha menutup matanya lagi sekalipun ia tidak mengantuk. Saat ia hampir memejamkan matanya, ia menangkap sepasang kaki asing yang ada pada sofa kosong disamping sofa yang ditempati Jisung.

Seingat Sehun, ia tadi tidak melihatnya. Ah, mungkin salah satu teman packnya yang baru tiba dari patroli, jadi ia memejamkan matanya lagi.

" _Aku dengar kau sakit"_

Telinga Sehun menegak, tapi secara tiba-tiba ia tidak dapat membuka matanya. Detak jantungnya berubah cepat, suara itu tidak asing. Bodohnya, Sehun tidak mengenalinya dengan baik.

" _Tidur, Sehun"_

Tidak mau, Sehun ingin memberontak entah dari apapun ini. Akan tetapi, ia tiba-tiba merasa mengantuk, luar biasa mengantuk hingga Sehun sedikit gentar pada siapa yang kini ia hadapi.

Siapa?

* * *

Pagi itu, ia merasa sedikit lebih baik meskipun belum bisa berubah ke wujud manusianya. Ia bisa berdiri, dan berjalan dengan baik sekalipun kondisi tubuhnhya belum pulih benar.

Sehun mencoba menggerakkan seluruh badannya yang terasa kaku. Alpha mereka beserta dokter Junmyeon menyatakan Sehun akan diawasi mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya bukan merupakan kejadian yang umum. Itu sedikit mengingatkannya saat ia tak memiliki tanda apapun pada tubuhnya. Mungkin Sehun hanya salah terlahir sebagai shape-shifter.

Itu membuatnya risih dengan percakapan mereka jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk meminta izin berjalan-jalan di luar, berdalih agar ia bisa menggerakkan seluruh otot-ototnya dengan baik.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan beberapa teman sebayanya sudah berangkat ke sekolah dengan membawa surat izin untuknya, jadi sekarang ia hanya sendirian.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di padang rumput yang menghadap danau. Tempat ini tidak pernah mengecewakannya untuk mencari ketenangan. Padang ini akan ramai saat hari libur karena memang padang ini tempat favorit anggota pack mereka, tapi karena ini bukan hari libur, Sehun bisa menikmatinya seorang diri.

Melihat tangkai-tangkai ilalang yang bergerak-gerak tersapu angin membuatnya lama-lama mengantuk. Jadi ia merebahkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan angin membelai bulu-bulunya dengan lembut. Membiarkan kantuk membawanya pergi perlahan-lahan. Tertidur.

* * *

" _haruskah aku mencobanya?"_

Suara itu datang di kepalanya sebelum ia terbangun, ketika ia membuka mata, ia dihadapkan oleh sosok cantik Luhan yang terduduk dihadapannya. Wajahnya yang lembut dibelai angin, menyebabkan rambut madunya tersibak pelan dan poninya terjatuh menutupi matanya yang bening. Laki-laki itu sedang tersenyum padanya dengan tangan yang sedang memegang jalinan ilalang.

Sehun berkedip pelan, "mencoba apa?"

Bukan menjawab pertanyaannya, laki-laki itu malah kembali beralih pada apa yang ada di tangannya, menjalin batang-batang kering itu untuk menjadikan gelang. Seolah tidak ingin menjabarkan lebih jauh permasalahannya.

Sehun berpikir mungkin laki-laki itu hanya butuh saran, lagi pula, bukan haknya untuk mencari tahu urusan Luhan lebih jauh bukan?

"Mm… kalau tidak di coba tidak akan pernah tahu bukan?"

Jalinan pada tangannya berhenti, kemudian laki-laki itu menoleh, kembali tersenyum menatap kedalam matanya.

" _kalau begitu, haruskah kita mencobanya?"_

"eh?"

Kita?

Tangannya terulur, _"haruskah kita mencobanya?"_

Saat tangan itu sampai pada pipinya, bukan hanya tangan Luhan yang tampak pada matanya, tapi moncong hidungnya yang berwarna putih abu juga tampak padanya.

Membulatkan matanya, ia sadar ia masih dalam wujud serigalanya, ketika ia kembali menatap Luhan, laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum.

" _Sehun?"_

Ia kembali memfokuskan matanya saat melihat bintik-bintik coklat muda muncul di tulang pipi Luhan. Telinganya berubah bentuk dengan bulu berwarna coklat dan putih pada bagian dalamnya, saat tanduk rusa kecil muncul di kepalanya, Sehun paham pada situasi yang mereka alami.

Mereka berbeda.

Sehun kembali memejamkan mata, menikmati sapuan lembut tangan Luhan pada pipinya.

"aku pikir, bukan kah kita sedang mencobanya?" tanyanya.

Tanpa ia tahu, Luhan tersenyum lembut untuk itu. "Ya"

* * *

Sehun terbangun, berkedip pelan dan mengamati kembali tubuhnya yang masih berwujud serigala, matahari masih tinggi dan ia baru menyadari kalau ia baru saja bermimpi.

Ia masih mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja ia alami.

Tapi ketika ia merenggangkan badan dan membalikkan badan untuk pulang, pemikiran itu pupus.

Ada satu figure disana, berdiri dalam balutan seragam dan tas yang masih terpasang. Menatapnya dalam senyum diantara bunga-bunga ilalang yang tertiup angin. Rambut madunya kembali tertiup angin dan Sehun tidak tahu apa yang bisa lebih cantik lagi dari pada itu.

* * *

Luhan bilang ia ingin berbincang dengan Sehun lebih dalam, tapi menurut Sehun, perilakunya jauh berbeda. Bagian dari mana mereka tengah berbincang ketika bahkan lelaki itu tertidur di lengkungan tubuhnya. Menjadikan badannya sebagai bantal dan memegang kaki depannya seperti guling. Kepala anak itu meringkuk di lehernya dan kaki-kakinya menimpa kaki-kaki belakang Sehun. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Sehun untuk menjadikan ekornya sebagai selimut Luhan. Bagaimanapun, Luhan masih menjadi milik orangtuanya, bisa bahaya kalau sampai sakit.

Saat telinganya menangkap nafas Luhan yang teratur, ia memilih untuk kembali tidur, toh, tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan dengan posisi begini.

Ketika sore tiba, ia tidak terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah lambang tergambar di dada kirinya. Dan melihat Luhan tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

 **END**

* * *

Cerita gajeeeee

Lagi kangen hunhan, wkwk

Bagi yang g paham, jadi critanya itu Luhan shape-shifter rusa, kalo sama Sehun itu ibarat predator sama mangsa, maunya sih bikin lebih galau, tapi akunya yg gak kuat, hehe.

Teruuuuuuss mereka punya kemampuan kayak yang di exo, tapi aku gagal menceritakan detailnya… T-T

Jongmal mianhaeee…

Terus maksudku, tanda Baekhyun yang g muncul itu juga gara-gara tipu daya Luhan, tapi ya itu tadi, saya gagal menceritakan ini… T-T

Yaudahlah ya silahkan bash saya sesuka anda… cerita ini memang tidak jelas… seperti cerita-cerita yang sebelumnya…

Im sorry… T-T


End file.
